Dangerous
by The Penguin Ate My Homework
Summary: She wanted him to want her. She wanted him to groan and run his hands over her body. She wanted to return to the den as roughed-up as Bombalurina. She wanted other toms to growl lustfully as she passed by, staring long after she’d retreated out of view.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the musical _Cats_ or any of its characters, nor do I own the lyrics from the song ****_Lose Control_ by Evanescence.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
Just to lose control, just once  
With all the pretty flowers  
In the dust _

Bombalurina went out and lived her life, and Demeter watched her with envy.

Bombalurina came back into their shared den with ruffled fur, her eyes wild with leftover excitement. She ran her hands down her sleek red form and toms lost their minds to lust, practically drooling over the queen. She beckoned to one and he came running, eager to take any piece of this goddess that he could get.

She never gave them too much of herself. She played with them, she had her fun, but then she dropped them. No tom had a hold on her heart, not even the Rum Tum Tugger, who believed himself to be her chief lover. The red queen was amused by his ego, so she stroked it and fed it, letting him think she needed him. Soon she would turn away and let him taste rejection for the first time in his life. And then she would return to him, and the game would begin again. She would never tire of playing with him.

Demeter came back into their den as neat and groomed as she had been when she left, chattering about her tomfriend and what a gentletom he was. He held her paw and complimented her, whispering sweet words into her ear and giving her chaste kisses. Demeter was his shy, pretty maiden, the delicate damsel that he would defend to his dying breath.

She didn't want that.

She wanted him to _want_ her. She wanted him to groan and run his hands over her body. She wanted to return to the den as roughed-up as Bombalurina. She wanted other toms to growl lustfully as she passed by, staring long after she'd retreated out of view.

"Going out tonight, Demeter?" Bombalurina asked one day, watching the gold queen smooth down her fur and adjust the dainty white collar around her neck. It had been a gift from her tomfriend, and he claimed it suited her perfectly.

"Yes," she replied simply, grimacing at her reflection in the mirror. It _did_ suit her, she had to admit even to herself. Her features were not meant for lust and sex like Bomba's were, but for polite and sincere toms who would assist her as she climbed over piles of junk and catch her food for her.

Tonight, she vowed to herself, that would change.

"Well, tell Mac I said hi, then," Bomba said, grinning at her younger sister. "Don't wait up for me—I've got a date with Tugs." A wave of irritation passed through Demeter—was it just a given, then, that she would be the first back? Who was to say she could not stay out all night, sleeping in the arms of a tom she'd given everything to?

"I might not be back tonight," she declared loftily, and Bomba turned to stare at her questioningly. "I may stay with Macavity tonight, so don't be surprised if I'm not here when you come back."

To her dismay, Bombalurina laughed. "Right, Deme. You and your tom-in-shining-armor? Ginger's got it bad for you, but he's afraid of breaking you. You're not doing anything tonight."

Demeter snarled, but said nothing as she turned and stalked out of the den. She had nothing to say, because she refused to admit that Bomba was right. Macavity _was_ afraid of breaking her. She knew what he was like when he was not around her. The other cats were wary of him, afraid to make him angry, because he was _dangerous_. Alonzo had once made a crude remark about Demeter in the presence of Macavity, and it had taken Coricopat, Tugger, Munkustrap, and Mungojerrie to pull the ginger tom off of him before he killed the bicolored tom. When Demeter thought about it sometimes, she wondered why she was different.

_I suppose it's because he loves me,_ she thought, smiling slightly. _He loves me and he's afraid of breaking me, just like Bomba said._

Well, tonight that would change.

He was waiting for her in their usual spot, and turned with a wide smile as she approached. He reached out his arms for her, placing his paws gently on her waist and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

She was having none of that.

With a growl, she yanked his arms around her, pressing her body against his chest and crushing her lips against his. His paws convulsed, his claws tangling in her fur, and he responded on instinct for a few moments. _This_ was the reaction she wanted, but he pulled away all too soon, his eyes bright and questioning.

"Demeter?" he asked warily, but she pressed against him again, refusing to say a word. He was unresisting as she led him backwards, finally slamming his body against the wall of junk, then twisting so that he was pressing _her_ against the wall. She bit back a moan of pleasure—yes, _this_ was what she wanted.

He pulled away again, with more reluctance this time.

"I can't do this…Demeter, I—Demeter, I don't want to hurt you," he pleaded desperately. "I can't hurt you, Demeter, and if we go too far, I will…"

"I want this, Macavity," she snarled, and he didn't hesitate again.

The next morning, Demeter made her slow way back to her den. Bombalurina stared as she entered, with her fur sticking out in all directions and her body aching but her smirk proud. The delicate white collar was removed and tossed into a corner dismissively. Macavity had promised her a new one, spiked and dangerous like Bombalurina's.

She mused to herself as Bomba threw question after question her way, smiling mysteriously and saying nothing. Macavity had acted like she'd never known him to before. He was rough and dangerous, and at times, she had been afraid of him. It was a whole new side to him, and she was eager for more. They were meeting again tonight.

She didn't realize until it was far too late that she was in over her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I couldn't resist responding to the challenge set by My.Pseudonym.Was.Taken...so here's what I came up with! Responding to the prompt 'Lust,' and inspired by the song "Lose Control" by Evanescence. My second fic with a song inspired by that band, but what can I say? I love their music.

Kind of a different view of Macavity and Demeter's relationship, but hey, it was fun to write. Like I said, I just couldn't resist.


End file.
